Hear My Cry
by dyingstar-elipsis
Summary: Syaoran is a dashing detective with a hidden potential. Sakura is a trained omnyouji specializing in hunting ghosts. When a number of high school students are killed when they heard something during the night, both are involved.
1. Prologue

==========

Hear My Cry

========== 

Prologue 

Tsukiko surprised everyone with a black face on the first day of camp. She was the most enthusiastic girl about this camp. Yamaki touched her hand lightly, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Tsukiko-chan, are you all right?"

"Mind your own-" Tsukiko was on the verge of retorting when she noticed the look on Yamaki's face. She sighed. "I'm all right, just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

Another girl with pigtails, Hiseta, frowned. "That's odd. Yesterday was the best night I had in many days. I didn't even sleep this well at home. The bed was soft and the air is fresh. It should have been easy to sleep."

"Yeah, that's right."

"That's what happened to me also."

"I had such a good dream too."

A bubble of voice broke upon hearing Hiseta's comment. Nobody noticed the look of fear spreading on Tsukiko's face. She turned pale but her features still managed to stay quite composed. Yamaki found her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Tsukiko turned to him slowly. He gasped when he saw the look of dread and horror in the girl's eyes. In a strangled voice barely above a whisper, she uttered," We need to talk. _Now_." Realizing the seriousness, Yamaki nodded. Hand in hand, they left the dinning room.

Once outside the campus area, they entered a large deciduous forest. They walked on in silence for a while, until Yamaki finally broke it. In a gentle voice, he asked," What is it?"

By now, Tsukiko had calmed down. In a flat tone, she asked," Did you sleep well last night?"

A little puzzled, Yamaki nodded. He could feel Tsukiko's hand trembling in his at his response. He was about to ask why when Tsukiko continued, in that same flat tone.

"Did you hear anything last night?"

"Hear any… hear? No. Why? Did you?" Stopping her, Yamaki turned her around and took her other hand in his. Gazing at the girl he loved, he tried to meet her eyes. She avoided his attempts. She was quiet for a long time.

Staring blankly at a spot slightly to the left of her boyfriend, Tsukiko said softly," Yes, I did. I did." Hearing her answer, Yamaki felt a strange fear. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he asked," What did you hear?"

"I heard… I heard… Oh God, Yamaki, I can't bear to leave you!" Suddenly, she buried her face in his vest front and hugged him tightly. Surprised, Yamaki patted her back soothingly. Tsukiko had begun to sob. Yamaki laughed weakly, "You're not going to leave me, at least not if I can help it. Now, what is all this about? What exactly did you hear?" 

Tsukiko did not answer him. Suddenly, she pushed him away from her abruptly. Crying, she said, "I'm sorry, Yamaki, I'm sorry. I can't say. I really can't bear to leave you. Please take care of yourself. I love you always." Sobbing into her hands, Tsukiko turned and ran out of the forest, leaving a very shocked Yamaki staring after her.

"TSUKIKO!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------- 

****

A/N: hi people, it's a new fic, a new beginning. Hope you lyk it :) I noe I shld be working on the other fic first and complete it but I kant help it. I'm not sorry dat the CCS charac did not come out in this chapter. It's a prologue. It will lose its meaning if they come out. =P however, hm… do you think diz fic is a gd idea? Pls **review** and let me noe k? Feedbacks are an author's best encouragement. 

****

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. 


	2. Chapter 1

==========

Hear My Cry

========== 

Chapter 1 

"Oto-sama, please!" Sakura Kinomoto knelt down before her father dramatically. Any moment, her big brother would appear and she could forget about this whole thing. "Oto-sama!" she tried again, there was now a desperate edge to her voice. Fujitaka Kinomoto looked ready to surrender any moment.

"Oh little sister, so you've heard about this ghost thing, I take it?" Touya Kinomoto's sneering voice came from behind her. Fujitaka's forehead creased in annoyance. Honestly, he did not have the energy for this anymore. Sakura's head snapped up and she gritted her teeth. "Mind your own business, Touya." 

Touya ignored her. "Father, you can't be thinking of entrusting this to Sakura, can you. I mean, look at her. She doesn't have the abilities." Sakura stood up quickly to face him. "Oh yar? What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in charge of demons? Ghost is my area. Don't go too far."

"Father, you know that she's no good in omnyouji. If she will spend more time practising it than trying to develop her non-existent ability, maybe I wouldn't be so skeptic about it." Touya continued smoothly, as if Sakura had never spoken at all. Fujitaka looked as if he was having a very bad headache.

"And if you hadn't waste your time flirting with every girl around, maybe oto-sama would have trusted you more." Sakura retorted coldly. Touya gave her a dirty look. "Look who's talking. So who was it I saw giggling with Mijito a few hours ago?" Sakura turned bright red. "That's it, Touya. You're so gonna die."

"Trying to kill me with that pathetic amount of magic? Who the hell are you trying to kid? I'm going to kick your ass before you even got started." He pulled out a deck of Ofudas from long robe he always wore. Sakura was doing the same thing. 

"ENOUGH!" The silence that followed the outburst was deafening. Touya and Sakura lowered their hands guiltily as Fujitaka fumed in his chair. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH SQUABBERINGS. BOTH OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR ROOMS. NOW. DON'T EVER COME OUT!" 

"Oto-sama!" 

"You have anything to add, young lady?" Fujitaka responded in an icy tone. 

"N-no," Sakura squeaked and bowed her head meekly. 

"Yes, father." The world-wise Touya did not even bother to protest as he retreated to his room. Sakura gave him a deadly glare and followed soon after. Fujitaka finally let out a sigh of relief. He tried to rub his temples soothingly. From behind the curtains came a soft chuckle. "Anything funny, Kaho?" Fujitaka snapped.

"Not really," the stunningly pretty woman tried hard to suppress her laughter. "You really have two very entertaining children, you know." Fujitaka rubbed his chin thoughtfully and pondered over this statement. At length, he said, "I guess I do. But sometimes, I just wish that… they wouldn't be so… entertaining, was that how you put it? Then again, I guess it wouldn't be them if they're not like that."

Kaho flashed another brilliant smile. "I'm glad you realized."

~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran lounged lazily in his chair, waiting for Sachiko to get his daily cup of coffee and Aki to bring his daily breakfast. He was so relaxed he almost fell asleep. 

"Syaoran-kun! I brought your coffee." Sachiko's shrill voice woke him up. He opened his eyes and flashed her a charming smile. "Thanks, Sachiko. I don't know what to do every morning if you weren't there. It would feel like something is missing. You're really so important to me." Blushing, Sachiko giggled girlishly. "It's all right, Syaoran-kun. I'm glad you appreciate it." Still looking shyly back at him, she returned to her desk. 

"Syaoran-kun, your sandwich with extra toppings!" Aki was soon to arrive. She put his breakfast down at his table. However, he caught her hand before she could withdraw it. She felt her heartbeat quickening. Looking deep into her eyes, Syaoran said in a low, husky voice, "Aki-chan, is it my imagination or have you become fairer? You seemed to have blossomed into a real beauty. I couldn't help being excited when I'm with you." Aki blushed furiously and made some feeble attempts to withdraw her hand. She found herself lost in the auburn depths of his eyes.

"I have to go now." At last, Aki struggled to break the spell. "Of course." Gallantly, Syaoran planted a light kiss on the back of her hand and let it go reluctantly. Aki blushed even harder but it was evident that she was pleased. "So I will see you same time tomorrow?" 

"Definitely!" Without giving herself time to regret her decision, Aki ran off quickly. Syaoran chuckled at the retreating figure. _Women are so amusing_, he thought, a_nd so easy to please._ Sweeping his auburn locks back into place with a gesture that was even more charming than he realized, he returned to his desk to start his work. 

"Syaoran-san, the chief would like to see you. He requested your presence in the office."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow in surprise. Nobody told him that flirting wasn't allowed in the office. Of course public display of affections were frowned upon but flirting can't be _that_ bad, can it? "Hai, coming right away." Looks like he'll have to start his work later.

~*~*~*~*~

"He dares to talk about me when he's the one holding Aoi's hand and I saw him kissing Aoka the other day in the garden. AND HE DARES TO TALK ABOUT ME!" Sakura pranced about in her room, gesturing wildly all the while and shouting at the top of her voice. Tomoyo listened to her rants and ravings patiently, only a hint of amusement in her eyes showed what she was feeling.

"Honestly, what I think you should be doing right now is to try and convince your father to let you take the case. Ghosts are your specialty, no matter what. Touya has no right to interfere." 

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She frowned. "You're right. He got me all distracted. That's what I'm going to do right now." She stormed towards the door, which opened by itself and walked out of it. Following closely behind, Tomoyo had to hide her signs of amusement, which at this time, could be fatal. 

~* & *~

"Touya, she's your sister. She's eighteen, for goodness sake. Stop worrying about her or that she doesn't have enough abilities. She can take care of herself and you know that ghosts are her specialty." Yukito tried to reason with Touya. 

Touya sighed in defeat. "I know she's going to get something like this sooner or later. I just wish she would be more ready for this. I mean, look at her, who would have thought she's eighteen?"

Yukito sweatdropped. "I get your point. However, the problem is, she's going to your father to request for the case and you're not going to stop her. Okay?" 

"Fine, fine, fine. Don't blame me if she comes back torn in two. By the way, have you seen Kaho anywhere around?" 

Yukito rolled his eyes. "Girls, girls, girls. Is that all you thought about all day?" 

"Why? Feeling jealous?"

Yukito gave him a dirty look. "The last time I looked, she's in the kyudo room. Unlike you, she's hardworking."

Laughing at nothing in particular, Touya punched Yukito's back lightly. "Thanks pal, I'll go off and find my fair lady." Yukito smiled at him fondly. "So I take it you wouldn't go and bother Sakura?" Touya slapped his forehead in mock anger. "Oh yes, I almost forgot about her."

"Touya!"

"Ok, ok, fine."

-------------------------------------------------- 

****

A/N: Sorry ppl, this chapter is supposed to be a lot a lot longer. But its very late already and im still running a fever so I decide to stop here. Hope its keeping all of u in suspense. Btw, diz is turning out to be a humorous fic. hell, dun ask me how. Im juz in charge of the writing, not the analysing. Anw, merry christmas everyone. Sort of lyk a christmas present so im in a rather happy mood. Hence, smth lyk dat came out. Dun blame me. Reviews reviews more reviews. I demand reviews. Kk, its ok if u dun want to review but a **review** will really brighten up my day.

****

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. You think I wld still be sitting in front of my miserable computer if it did? 


End file.
